


【VND】诱导信息素

by tclyusa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclyusa/pseuds/tclyusa
Summary: 是哥香水出来之前的产物，vd前提的nd注意
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), ND - Relationship, VD - Relationship
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

尼禄怀里抱着那个叫但丁的大型抱枕，他刚洗过澡，半长的头发在吹干之后蓬松地耷在肩上，令他整个人看起来都软绵绵的。尼禄不得不承认手感真的很好，但丁没有抗拒他把自己圈在怀里，反倒把他当成了人形沙发，正津津有味地看着手里的杂志。

他偷偷埋过被后发遮掩的颈肩，有洗发水和香皂的味道，是最近换过的薄荷味，还有埋藏在腺体之下缓缓散发的信息素。很甜，但丁的信息素是清甜的草莓味，说实话和他本人的印象不好联系，可他自身也钟爱草莓圣代，让人深刻怀疑是否因为吃多了导致信息素的同化。

可当他尝过发情期时的味道后他就彻底沦陷了，那可要比这甜多了，霜打草莓变成了奶油草莓，像被里里外外渗透了蜂蜜，甜得脚趾头都发麻。

轻吻的嘴唇想捕捉腺体的位置，却被一个坚硬的东西给阻隔了。

听到身后发出奇怪的嘟哝声，但丁放下杂志，“嘿，小子，你好像很介意我脖子上的玩意呢。”

他用手调整了一下项圈的位置，他的脖子被一个通体黑色的金属项圈扣锁着，项圈不粗不细刚好挡住了后颈腺体的位置，仿佛刻意用来阻挡被人的入侵。

“这根本就是恶趣味，你明明都不需要这种东西……”

市面上这样的项圈不少见，基本作用是用来给尚未标记的omega提供防御，以免被强迫标记的安全措施，尽管这项圈看上去更有禁欲的意味。

他知道但丁已经被标记过了，被他的亲生父亲，但丁的胞胎哥哥维吉尔打上了永久的烙印，他的父亲是个占有欲极强的人，对于所有属于他的事物他都必定要写上自己的署名，那么这种标记的行为对他来说再合适不过了。可他没想到的是他竟然还有这种偏好，这项圈就好似一件声明物，更有饲养的意思——他在圈养他的omega。

这也是但丁主动戴上的，他并没有表现出任何抗拒与不满，反倒把它当成了娱乐玩具。项圈其实很适合他，尼禄偷偷在心里想。

“嗯……维吉尔的德行你也知道，我觉得这不是什么好习性，这好像也被你遗传到了。”但丁感觉环抱住他的力量在收紧，棉质睡衣下滑进一只手，蹭过腹部的肌肉不时轻重地捏上了他柔软的乳肉。他忍不住喘息，紧缩着脖子想逃离只被禁锢得更紧，尼禄就着项圈边缘的位置上牙啃咬，每一下都留下清晰的咬痕但不出血，他努力想释放自己的信息素却没法进入想要的位置，内心一股无名火让他憋着难受。

但丁感觉到背后有什么东西在顶着他，他忍不住偷笑，他的小男孩即使气呼呼也能使自己硬起来，与此同时自己的腰也软了下来，本该干涩的地方开始流出湿滑的液体，但丁内心默默骂了一句，他并不是很喜欢omega体质的不可抗力，面对alpha的威逼利诱便自动妥协。

这都不是原因，他是个有归属的o，却会被另一个a的信息素影响，尼禄身上有着高度与维吉尔重合的气味，过度相似的信息素让身体产生错认的情形，把对他人闭塞的器官重新打开。那又如何，但丁一点也没有守则的自觉，作为斯巴达家唯三的男人，道德伦理不在约束他的条例之内。

其实只要仔细嗅嗅就会发现其中还带有一些属于尼禄自己的味道。

维吉尔的信息素平日闻起来是柑橘味，他是个不会轻易释放自己信息素的人，收敛过后的气味很清淡，让人产生平易近人的错觉，实际的气味只有但丁最清楚，那是很浓烈，咄咄逼人的味道，他曾调侃这像蓝柑桂，实则蓝柑桂只是余调，充斥在其中更多的是伏特加的辛辣。蛇蝎的毒素，在麻痹猎物之后猎食他们，成结时大量的信息素注入到他体内总能给他带来醉酒的错觉，这实在让人很上瘾，bule lagoon，但丁觉得是个很适合它的名字。

尼禄的信息素闻上去也是柑橘味，妮可曾三番五次地嘲笑他和维吉尔的气味过于接近，光靠气味常常分不清两人。和维吉尔相反，这是他天然的味道，可仔细闻就会发现清淡的气息中带有一丝丝清甜，像甜蔗中提取的汁水，是爽朗的味道，在信息素爆发后淡雅的味道就有了变故，酸涩与甜爽交加更有不稳定的冲撞，跟伏特加不一样，那是朗姆酒的气息，孕有魄力却不伤及人，它有更适合的名字——bule hawaii。

但丁不是很擅长品酒，但他酒品还行，灌进他肚子里为数不多的酒只有这两样能够灌醉他。

他明明滴酒未沾脸上却逐渐泛起红潮，那些过量的信息素无孔不入地钻进他的毛孔里侵占着他，草莓的香甜与甘蔗的清甜互相交融，腻到不行。他的身子都快软成一滩泥了，只能软趴趴地靠在尼禄身上，被反复挑弄的乳首仿佛能溢出乳汁。

“但丁，你再不收敛一下你的信息素我就要把你吃了。”尼禄的口吻异常平静，和他手上的动作完全不相符，但丁哈了一声，“该收敛收敛的应该是你才对吧，居心不良的小子。”

“你不拒绝我就当你是同意了。”小狗还特意停顿了几秒，见但丁真的没有拒绝的意思才放开手。

他一把扯下但丁宽松的睡裤，里头的内裤已经被流出的自体润滑液给浸湿了，他不费吹灰之力就将硬得发烫的阴茎塞进了柔软的洞穴里，但丁发出了冗长的呻吟，空气中的香气变得愈发浓烈，引人近乎窒息，即使在吸紧阴茎的情况下依旧有分泌的润液在流出，像游走在碎石间的溪水，鲜少却源源不断，顺着相接的位置泄出，沾湿了尼禄的耻毛和身下的沙发。

尼禄没能忍住多久，退出半截开始抽送泛滥成灾的后穴，但丁被顶得摇摇欲坠，晃动着像缩头乌龟似的把自己的脸埋进抱枕里，他的肾上腺素以飞快的速度被分泌，脖子一片已经发热得鲜红，填充的快感令他感到饱腹，也在撞击着神经碾压他，抽插的水声变得异常清晰，伴随着但丁时而压抑不住的娇喘，他不仅没有任何排斥的不适，身体反倒异常熟练地接纳着尼禄，打碎的信息素在寻觅可取的部分接收，他仿佛嗅到了维吉尔的味道。

尼禄伸手勾住项圈的边缘，用手指把他的脖子拉起来，但丁被迫从窒息中脱离，下颚扬起了极致的弧度，空余的右手大力地捏住了他的细腰企图再挤进更深的地方，然而他始终达不到幽闭的生殖腔，即使但丁的身体给他发放了通行的信号，认主的巢穴始终不会向标记主人以外的alpha敞开入口。

他赌气地将但丁拉起来，让他坐到了自己身上，坐落的惯性让他将阴茎吞得更深了些，窄隘的肠壁再次被撑大，但丁胡乱抓着身后尼禄的臂膀，胀痛感在压迫他，太大了太深了，他觉得紧缩到了喉咙，铐在脖子上的项圈仿佛也在收紧他使他呼吸不能。尼禄咬着项圈发出硬物磕碰的声音，他的牙齿并不足以咬碎这个项圈，如果能他早做了。宣力都用在下方，不断地把那个熟透的肉穴操得更加松软。

即使不能让但丁怀孕，可他依旧能操上他，这也许是但丁给他的特权，除了维吉尔，没有第三个人有资格品尝到他，这样的答案令他略微释怀，紧吸住阴茎的蜜穴包裹着他，每一次深入但丁都在释放更多的信息素，像挤压的水果每每渗出的果液，香甜美味，他的饥渴在得到满足，他一点儿都不想停下来。

耳边只剩下抽插的水声和但丁喘得发抖的气音，他重新在逐渐消退的后颈上咬下新的牙印，放缓动作抬头问但丁，“这个项圈要怎么打开？上面又没有钥匙孔。”

尼禄终于留给他歇息的机会，他舔了舔发干的嘴唇回答他，“不用钥匙，这和市面上普通的项圈不大一样……只有感测到足够的…alpha信息素它才会自动打开。”  
标记人的信息素。

咬住皮肉的牙齿更用力了些，带起来一点颈肉，但丁闷哼了一声。

“所以这其实情趣用品？”

“阿哈，你可以这么认为？”但丁撩开自己的上衣让揉搓胸脯的手更方便行动，“但是维吉尔不喜欢主动释放他的信息素，嗯……除非在射精的时候，那时候总会溢出到我都吞不下。”

尼禄感觉自己有被冒犯到，不爽地加重了顶进的力道，然后他满意地听到了但丁打断的呜咽声。

但丁低头看见自己翘起的阴茎射出的液体都溅在沙发上，他想着这个沙发不好好清理就得报废了，吞在体内的硬物还是那么坚挺发烫，尼禄竟然还没有要射的意思，他觉得自己半撑着的腿已经发酸了，被迫射出的精液和释放的信息素都在消耗他的精力。

“别咬了，我腿麻了让我换个姿势。”他反手拍了拍尼禄埋头苦干的脑袋，将自己转身面对他，刚刚脱离的巨物又紧追了回来，失去了啃咬的目标，尼禄转向送上面前的胸膛，但丁的奶子实在太大了，手感一点也不比女人差，他平时穿的内衬总是薄薄的，根本无法挡住挺立的胸，撑出来的弧线看上去更加色情，他还不好好扣扣子。

尼禄手捏着另一边乳肉，嘴里吮吸着发红的乳晕，像一个还没断奶的孩子一样想要吸出母亲更多的乳汁，可惜但丁已经不会出奶了。吃奶的孩子用上了已经生长完全的口齿扯咬着乳头留下牙印，咬痕充血着像要流血，又迅速消散成一个痕迹。

“再努力一点也许能出奶吧。”

“别想了，不会的。”

他可没见过哪个需要吃奶的孩子还能操着又硬又长的棒子捅他下面，他需要给这小孩找个磨牙棒了，但丁内心默默想。

空气中的味道突然起了变化，干涩的仿佛要蒸干水分，他觉得有些喉咙发紧，尼禄的信息素变得更浓郁了，朗姆酒的醇甜渗出了不易察觉的苦涩，争先恐后地钻进他的毛孔内，但丁产生了微醺的错觉，他被尼禄一个挺身按倒在沙发上，双腿被蛮力打开几乎要把自己对折。男孩低声呼唤他的名字，胯骨被抽插的撞击打得生疼，但丁脑子里的血液在疯狂加速流动，他被肆意侵入的信息素搅得脑袋发昏，尼禄喘的粗气都要喷到他的脸上了。

理应来讲他没有进入发情期，他只是被但丁拨起了吞食的欲望，可他现在几乎控制不住自己发散的信息素，它们像有意识的触手一样寻找但丁薄弱的部分钻了进去，更多塞不下的笼罩在周围，他的鼻子变得不灵敏，嗅不出但丁的气味也嗅不出自己的，血液都在向下集中，他觉得自己要高潮了，冲上顶端的瞬间他咬住了但丁张开的嘴不让他喘息，堆积如洪的精液一股脑喷撒在温暖的盆腔里。

激素的分泌像有数百只虫蚁爬过他的脑子，应接不暇的快感冲刷他的感官，茫然间他好像听到了耳边传来细小的咔哒声，像什么锁被打开的声音，迟钝的大脑无法及时作出反应，直到射精结束后他才缓过劲从但丁身上爬起来。

他把自己从但丁体内拔出来，那些没有去处的精液缓缓从合不上的洞里流出来，沾得满腿都是，但丁像抽了线的木偶瘫在深陷的沙发里，没有闲暇去顾及那些多到溢出的浊液，尼禄凑上前观察他的项圈，依旧严实地扣在他的脖子上，没有任何松动的迹象。

也许是兴奋过度产生的错觉的，他挠着头说服自己，手边摸到了各种粘腻的液体，但丁大张着腿疲劳得几乎要睡死在沙发上，恢复了匀长的呼吸后他抬脚踹了尼禄一肚子，懒懒的声音传出来。

“托你的福，澡白洗了，我还得再清理一次。”

“唔…那我帮你。”尼禄觉得自己清醒了，歉意的目光投向但丁到处留下齿印的身体。

“还有沙发，打扫清理都归你了。”但丁坐起身一把手把他的头发揉成窝巢，按过他想挣扎的脑袋抵在上面轻轻嗅了一下，只有淡淡的柑橘味。


	2. 暗涌

但丁闷闷地从床上爬起来，丝滑的被单裹在他身上，床上属于另一个人的枕头被他当作了抱枕，维吉尔出了趟远门办委托，依照他的描述目的地比较遥远，因此至少要花上好几天的功夫。

他把维吉尔的枕头埋进自己的脑袋，非常缓慢地深吸几口，上面留下的维吉尔的信息素已经很淡了，他不知道后来过了几天，身体上逐渐燃烧起来的热度像温火煮着他，他挣扎地挪开了枕头找回氧气。

他想喝酒了，事务所的冰箱里可能没有了，厨房的橱柜里也许还有剩余，喝什么？爽口满溢着麦芽香的啤酒？微涩却醇香留口的红酒？辛辣灼烧却后劲十足的伏特加？

他口干舌燥，嘴里的温度也在升高，灌下去的白水并没有起到降温的作用。他想念那股柑橘味，那股好闻的清甜会在特殊的时期变了调，像一头蓄势待发的狮子放出自己危险的信号，更企图于用气味将自己的猎物占为己有，不允许任何人觊觎。

不满足，他挠了挠自己的脖子，快到发情期的时候了，他的alpha还不在他的身边，抑制剂没有什么作用，他早就被标记了，无法像以前那样为了躲避疯狂的发情期而没命似的磕着抑制剂，他唯一的抑制剂只有维吉尔的信息素。想要被他填满，精神上，肉体上，让猛烈的气息肆意妄为地钻进每一丝毛孔里，将他贯穿，让他染上自己的味道，填补他的空虚，那些多到吞不下的精液成着结射满他的生殖腔，几近可以让他再次怀孕。

但丁摇摇晃晃地又回了房间，打开衣柜翻找着维吉尔的衣服，他哥哥的衣物不是很多，都整整齐齐地分类放在抽屉里，现在被他像捣乱一样翻了个遍，他摸索地钻进大衣柜，里头能容纳下一个成年人大小，那些带有维吉尔气味的衣服他一闻就知道，他不顾把衣服揉皱，急切地在衣柜里一层层摊开，这能让他获得更多安全感，毫无防备使他只能专注地为自己“筑巢”。

昏暗的视线剥夺了视觉，使他的嗅觉变得更加敏锐，环绕在自己身边属于维吉尔的气味就像在簇拥着他，让他满脑子陷入意乱情迷中，隐约的窒息感令他忍不住搭上了脖子上的项圈，金属圈染上了他的高温却在限制他的欲望，他迫切地想打开碍事的项圈，但他做不到。

但丁察觉自己的发情期大概是被诱发提前了，他虚弱地摔进布料堆里，嘴里呢喃，后方的私处不住地分泌出爱液，擅自打湿了穴口流在了维吉尔的衣物上，他湿得一塌糊涂。深处得不到抚慰而变得瘙痒难耐，困在睡裤里的阴茎硬得流水，他挣扎地爬起来了，那件维吉尔常穿的大衣也在柜子里。

因为无法机洗，质地厚实的大衣上还残留着不少熟悉的气味，口渴般的灼烧感又涌了上来，但丁把自己的脸埋进了衣衫内，这上面兴许还留有捅穿他时溅上的血液，指尖摩擦着上面的刺绣，另一只手草草地抚慰两下挺立的肉柱便将手指送入了发软的后穴里。

发情使他的身体变得更加敏感，淌着腺液的后穴从深处的生殖腔里发出了空虚的信号，轻易地能把三根手指在炙热的肠壁里翻搅发出渍渍水声。

完全不够，自己的手指还是无法代替真实需要的东西，收紧的膝盖摩擦着揉在一团的大衣上，他又挣扎地撑开身子，脑子却陷入了封闭的巢穴当中，自慰的快感时重时轻，他无法达到顶峰却被缠缠绵绵的瘙痒束缚。

“维，维吉……”

* * *

维吉尔回家找不到但丁，不在客厅，不在厨房，打开大门的时候牛奶草莓的香气像被淋上了满满一层糖浆，腻得喉咙发甜，但丁到处走动留下的信息素浓烈得到处都是，维吉尔皱着眉头感受了一下才明了这股甜味的源头来自楼上的房间。

尽管他明白这是发情期的不可抗力，但他的omega肆意地散发自己寻求交配的信号令他有些不悦，他需要但丁学会收敛自己，眼下尽管他早被这股信息素影响得下身发硬了。

房门内有股炎热的气息，他推开的那一刻被笼罩的气味和湿度冲击了一番，直到他站在半掩的衣柜门前，微弱的喘息声不断从里头发出，他看见他的衣物被但丁像鸟儿筑巢一样堆得到处都是，也像极了通过他的所有物来寻求暂时的安心感的雌兽。到处都湿漉漉的，都是但丁自身产生的体液混在紊乱的信息素里。

显然在昏昏欲睡的途中被激发出的信息素震醒的但丁半掩着目光，维吉尔故意释放了些攻击的信号企图弄醒他的弟弟，可但丁只是抖了抖，夹紧了身上的衣服想蹭到他身上。

“起来，但丁。”维吉尔像样地命令道，可但丁依旧不像样地昏昏欲睡，“我还以为……嗯…你今天不会回来。”

他确切地闻到了维吉尔身上的气味，不是残留物的程度，维吉尔似乎有些生气，使得他的酒香变得有些辛辣，“我很想你呢，我的哥哥。”

但丁依旧没有从衣柜里出来，躲在衣柜里玩捉迷藏的弟弟等着哥哥发现将他带出来。他凑上前拉过维吉尔的手，上面还有一些血腥的味道，混在皮革手套里，他忍不住亲吻着修长的手指，让指尖也染上他的炎热。

维吉尔收回了被玩弄的手，进而把住了他的脸，当前但丁的面色泛起了异常的红色，他在忍耐被迫发情期的煎熬，因为得不到伴侣的相助而使得浑身上下都充满了渴望的气息，像个熟透的苹果，从表皮就散发出了芳香，引诱他去啃食饱含鲜汁的果肉。

“你现在的样子可有够狼狈的，你熟悉的抑制剂呢？要是我今晚不回来的话，你打算怎么做？”嘲讽换来了一声哼笑，“你觉得那东西还有用吗？即使是适配半魔用的抑制剂也扛不住你留下的信息素排斥反应，这只会让我更加难受。”

“嘘，别说你无动于衷，我承受不了那你也好不到哪儿去，维吉。”他早就瞄见了膨胀在维吉尔裤裆里的巨物，甚至上手揉搓着布料让阴茎的反应愈加强烈。他可真够能忍的。

两股香气在相融间针锋相对，都在试图将对方拉入自己的领地，维吉尔发出了低沉的一声嗤鼻，先一步行动地把摊在地上的弟弟捞了起来，就着杂乱的衣柜将他顶在了柜壁上发出了一声闷响，左脚被强硬地抬了起来，松软的后穴暴露在空气中还在敏感地流着水，增加了对进入的渴望。

维吉尔惯性地凑上前抵在了他的脖子上，那个项圈，亦说是脖铐也不为过，此时并没有起到压制的作用，滚烫的牛奶跌入蜂蜜烧出的香甜充斥着他的鼻腔和毛孔，燥热瞬间就膨胀了起来，他深呼吸了一口，感觉到但丁下意识地收了收脖子。暗藏在其中的还有隐隐一股熟悉的气味，以假乱真于他的味道——

“你还干了什么好事？”维吉尔的话里带着威胁，他并没有真的生气，他当然知道这是谁的味道，‘结实的小腿熟练地挂上了他的后腰，但丁看似亲昵地蹭着他。

“满足我，我就告诉你。”那股热气都呵在了他脸颊上，话语的音尾带着一点上翘，他弟弟用慵懒的声音催促他，轻柔地贴着爪子随时企图挠他，但不会留下伤痕。

他感觉那个火热的东西解开束缚紧贴着他，硬物被从生殖腔里流出的液体打湿了，但丁生理上感受到兴奋，管不住自己嘀嘀嗒嗒的身体，只想让自己与他的半身结合在一起，仿佛回到母胎的状态，没人能将他们分开。

但丁觉得维吉尔还是生气了，不需要准备那根涨大的阴茎就顺畅无阻地进入了他体内，略带粗暴地一插到底直抵上了他的腔口，但丁蜷起身子哆嗦了一下，填充的满足感涌上心头，粗大的顶端毫不客气地磨在了他脆弱的部位逼他发出绵长的呻吟。

他兄长的，该死的，大得过分的阴茎次次几近退出又撞回了深处，大力抽插把穴口的软肉磨得充血通红，洗刷一般的快感淹没了他的思想，又被毫不停歇的撞击拉回清醒的边缘，痛疼抵不过交欢时分泌的巴多胺，柜壁被撞得闷声作响，他被整个人顶在墙上，唯一撑在地面的脚都颤抖着站不住。

那些控制不住的淫水在交合时发出了拍打的水声，溅出的液体打湿了绷紧肌肉的腿根。

“呜呜……慢点，慢点维吉尔，我的背要被你蹭脱皮了。”但丁争取着氧气抽空喊道，可他的身体一点儿也不想离开身下吮吸着的东西，他把维吉尔的衣领抓得更紧了，如同抓紧翻滚在海浪中摇曳的一块木板。

“不，你不想，哪怕我稍微松开些你都不情愿。”维吉尔在替他回答，他发情期的伴侣像吸食毒药一样吮吸着他给予的信息素，心甘情愿地被他填满，露出肚皮信任地放松自己的警惕。

“该死的，别停下……哈啊，你快要顶到我的胃了！”咒骂的语气中带着愉悦，蓬松的前发半掩着水汽氤氲的眼睛，维吉尔一把撩开潮湿的额发啃食着他时常湿润的嘴唇，余下的呻吟都被迫咽在口中，咬破的伤口随着交换的唾液蔓延出阵阵铁锈味。

他将他整个抱了起来，随着深入顶进结肠瓣的龟头冲破了生殖腔的防线，涨开的结死死卡在里面，他听到但丁变了调的尖叫却喊不出声，只得乖乖地承受他把一股股浓烈的精液灌进他的肚子里。掌掴在肉感十足的臀部上留下了鲜明的指印，高潮的射精还在不断刺激着但丁，他双腿痉挛着也无法动弹，他能预料到自己的小腹会被猛然闯入的精液徐徐灌满直到那里微微隆起，这几近让他觉得自己会再度怀孕。

他变得清醒而又不清醒，恍惚间天旋地转，他被带出衣柜摔在柔软的床垫上，维吉尔的阴茎还插在他体内，结没有消去，射精没有结束。维吉尔压迫地趴在他身上，像个伺机而动准备袭击目标的野狼，他的眼角也有些泛红。

空气中的辛辣像被点燃的高浓度酒精燃烧了但丁的嗅觉，这是维吉尔放出的危险信号，他按过他的脑袋让泛着红的脖子暴露在凌乱的发梢间，那个束缚在脖颈上的金属项圈应声解开了。发烫的金属被粗暴地丢开，维吉尔就着赫然留在上面的印记又重重地咬了下去，亲自将释放的信息素又标记在伴侣的身体里。

但丁颤抖地无法反抗，快感，疼痛，压迫在错乱中席卷而来，他感受到自己被真正意义上地填满着，维吉尔的爱带着扭曲和强硬施予他，理所应当地把他当作了自己的所有物，早在几十年前发疯着魔的夜晚被屈辱地做下的标记也在隐隐作痛，仿佛用疼痛明示着他是谁，又是谁的。

腹部在抽搐，他觉得自己快要吃不下了，挣扎着想要脱离漩涡只被缠得更深，标记的位置被咬出了伤，又因为体质的优势迅速地恢复了，维吉尔带着口中的血腥再把但丁的嘴撬开，消退的结使他能够从后穴中退离了，但丁湿漉漉地瘫软在床，口渴使他声音变得沙哑，当圆润的手指抚摸着有些隆起的小腹，但丁摇着头想要拒绝，却依旧被二话不说的维吉尔重新开拓。

不要了，太多了。但丁颤着抖想要爬开，包裹着火热阴茎的后穴却贪婪地夹紧着，他又被抓了回来，半个身子都陷在了床单，维吉尔几乎把他的腿扛到自己的肩上去，那些还未消化的精液随着抽插不停地混着体液带出，他听见自己大声喘息里的哭腔，他被不知疲倦地榨取，却又被交合推上浪尖在跌宕起伏中摇曳。

被操得合不拢的双腿被羞耻地摊开在床，维吉尔按压着那个被撑开来的洞，立即就有过多的浊液随着穴口流出，细微的触感让但丁埋在被单里发出微弱的哼叫，他忍不住用滚烫的后穴去吮吸探入的手指，这引起了维吉尔的注意。

omega的发情期可不止这一天，但他还在不知疲倦地索要，但丁拖着疲惫的身子起来转头寻找维吉尔的唇，释放过的身体依旧在散发热量，他在贪婪地享受伴侣的气息，汗液浸湿两人，又将火热的身体变得有些冰凉。

“维吉，我还要……”但丁重新含住丰厚的下唇，情欲压制了不应期，使他又想吞入那个硬得发烫的肉棒，显而易见，双方的发情期都不会因此好过。

未上锁的房门被急促的打开，“但丁，这股味道是怎么回……”迷糊的双眼瞟见了熟悉的影子，他看到尼禄直愣愣地站在门口，看见他们赤身裸露的痕迹和随意丢在一旁的项圈，他立刻明白了自己的处境，但血色依旧冲昏头脑似的漫上了脑袋，他直勾勾地盯着但丁脖子上的咬痕。

但丁觉得自己立即清醒了一半，他的小alpha没能抵抗住自己肆意释放的信息素，当即被引诱着发了情。

隔在两人之间的维吉尔沉默了许久，似乎并没有要赶走尼禄的意思，他继续了动作抬起但丁的腿和腰，将空虚的内壁贯入填满。

“等下，维吉尔，至少让尼禄……”缓慢的动作顶在了他受不了的敏感部位，但丁不争气地打断了自己的话，“不，我觉得还有更好的选择，不是吗？”维吉尔勾起嘴角笑道。

但丁觉得后脑勺有些发麻，他的视线被维吉尔笼罩，耳边却听见了渐渐靠近的脚步声。

**Author's Note:**

> 爷俩信息素参照了一点角色饮料的成分+捏造，都是鸡尾酒  
> V是蓝色珊瑚礁，基酒伏特加+蓝柑桂利口  
> N是蓝色夏威夷，基酒白朗姆+蓝柑桂利口  
> 所以都有股柑橘味！


End file.
